Don't Stand So Close To Me
by ThomasHewittIsNotMyLover
Summary: Anushka comes to travel with her friends in the business. She likes to drink, smoke weed, and fight. And yet there is an innocence about her that draws Kane in. He can't help but be attracted to her. But she's young. Too young.


**Disclaimer-If you recognize it, I do not own it. **

**I have no idea where this story is going to be going. I don't know if anyone is even going to read it. **

* * *

_**"Laura? Laura, is that you?" **_

**"Allison, please. Listen to me. I-I don't know where I am and--" **

**There was a thump overhead. Laura stopped and looked around the dim room, panic in her eyes. She was clutching the cell phone **_**he**_** had dropped, speaking to Allison in frantic whispers. **

_**"Laura, I can hardly hear you or even understand you with the way you're slurring your words. You're fucking drunk, aren't you? What are you even calling **_**me**_** for anyways? You know I don't want to talk to you right now."**_

**"No Allison, please, wai--"**

**Laura could hear the footsteps up above her. They were getting closer, practically booming now. She stood up, ignoring the pain shooting up her injured leg, and tried to find a place to hide. She didn't get far before the door to the basement was nearly ripped off its hinges. His presence was menacing. He was massive and his hulking body sent ripples of fear through her. Laura knew what his face looked like but it was in the back of her mind. She wanted to forget it. And now forgetting came easy, because of the drugs he was giving her. The downside of that was the drug dulled her instincts and made her sluggish. **

**"Please, please, please don't!" She begged him, throwing her arms in front of her as she backed away slowly. **

**That was a bad move. Throwing her hands up exposed the cell phone. **_**His**_** cell phone. He hadn't noticed it was missing. Seeing that she had it sent him into a rage and he lifted his fist to strike her. **

**"Okay, cut!" **

**Both the man and the girl stopped abruptly. An older man with thinning hair approached them. **

**"That take was perfect. Good job you guys. I could really feel your fear Anushka. You guys can start heading out. We're going to do the park scenes tomorrow."**

**Both actors said their thanks and goodbyes to the director and headed towards their dressing rooms. Anushka was glad the day was over. Her shoulders ached and all she wanted to do was go back to her hotel and take a hot shower. **

* * *

**Four months later Anushka was finally done with filming. Working on a movie was always long and sometimes tedious, but she loved it. Especially horror movies, they were her forte. She did miss her friends though. It was always hard to see them because of their conflicting schedules. Anushka was usually working on a movie and Melina and Christy were always on the road. Shelly tried to visit her whenever she could since she was no longer wrestling. But Anushka wanted them all to be together again. So she decided that she was going to take a break from movies and go on the road. Now all she had to do was wait for....ah, there she was. **

**Shelly came to a halt right in front of Anushka, Wu-Tang Clan blaring from her speakers. **

"**You need some help there girly?" Shelly asked, motioning to Anushka's bags. **

"**Nah, I got it."**

**Anushka threw her bags in the trunk and then climbed into the passenger seat. Shelly put the car into drive and peeled out of the parking lot. **

"**So what's the deal with everyone now? Melina is on "injury" leave, right?" Anushka questioned, making finger quotes. **

"**Yeah," Shelly answered while laughing, "it's perfect timing so we can go out every night! But what's been going on with you Ninka? You said something about music?"**

"**Yeah, well, I think I want to crossover into music. But I don't want it to be like, I don't know, fucked up. I don't want people to think I'm trying to do everything and get a bunch of attention. That's the last thing I need. Attention."**

**Shelly laughed again. "I know it. But you're pretty good of not getting into trouble when you're working."**

"**What I really want right now is a boy. A really good looking boy."**

**Shelly gave Anushka a sideways glance. **

"**A boy? You mean a man, Ninka? I have never seen you with a guy younger than, what, 23? I don't know how you keep that shit outta the tabloids. And sometimes you got a real messed up definition of good looking."**

**It was Anushkas turn to laugh. **

"**Yeah, well there is just some shit you have to get out of the public. Especially when you're seventeen and the guy you're dating is...not. If someone's gonna go to jail because of me, then it's gonna be **_**me**_**, ya know? And please, I have dated some really gorgeous guys. But then sometimes there are some guys that I think are really hot. Just most girls think that they're not. To each her own, Shell."**

"**Okay, well tell me the guys in wrestling that you think are cute. Because you know TNA and WWE are basically the same business now."**

**Anushka thought for a minute. **

"**Well, my number one is Kane, because--"**

**Shelly almost spit out the water she was drinking. **

"**Ninka, he's fourty-two! You're crazy! Are you kidding me?"**

"**Good, fourty-two will break my record. And don't even give me that look, Shelly, I was joking. I may flirt with him, but I'm not gonna try to get with him. Like he's even gonna be interested." **

**Shelly shook her head jokingly. **

"**Sometimes Ninka you really scare me."**

**Anushka laughed again. **

"**Yeah, I get that a lot."**

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. It's really slow and short I know. And I know what you're thinking. Why is this seventeen year old girl going around with older men? They're just what she likes. No matter how creepy you may think it is, that's the age she is right now. A lot of people are probably going to think this story is ridiculous, but that's how it goes. **

**And I know that WWE and TNA are not at all the same business. They're just going to have relations in this story. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
